


Interlude: A Day in the Life of Mako

by DarkLThemsby



Series: Transfer Student [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLThemsby/pseuds/DarkLThemsby
Summary: So I lay awake last night, just getting an idea stuck in my head, and decided to note it down. And well, it was still stuck in my head when I woke up, so.. Here it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I lay awake last night, just getting an idea stuck in my head, and decided to note it down. And well, it was still stuck in my head when I woke up, so.. Here it is.

Mako

 

_A car pulls up by the curb near the shifty little fast food place where me and Bolin sleep at night. It's a big black Mercedes, very expensive. From it a man dressed in a fine suit exits, and holds open the back door. I scuff, 'Rich people, just coming to feed their own self satisfied justice over the poor.' From the back door emerges a young girl. I peg her around my own age. 'Daddy's little angel, I'm sure.' She looks around, nervous, curious, carrying a handbag. I look around, no one else comes out of the car. She and the man in the suit enters the shop._

_I wait around the front for them to come back. I 'accidently' bump into the girl, so we both trip, the contents of her bag falling all over the place. I apologize profoundly, insisting on helping her gather everything up. She thanks me a lot, even gives me a kiss on the cheek as thanks, before getting back into her car. I actually feel quite bad when I later check the contents of her wallet. I check the ID's, feeling my brows shoot towards the air when I read them. 'Asami Sato?' Shit. I take out the cash, and leave everything else._

_I start looking around the city, asking around, trying to find her again. A week later, the same car pulls up near the fast food place, and I jump up. However this time it's not Asami Sato. It's her father. And he seems to have been looking for me too. And he is not happy. He practically eats me, with how he's shouting at me, berating me. I grit my teeth, stare him directly in the eyes. This rich pompous asshole just thinks he owns the world, never had a bad day in his life. I talk back, give him a piece of my mind about his types. So disconnected from the world that he doesn't even see the people dying right around him as we speak. It gives him pause, he stares at me for a second, then looks around the street. Nearby old John is pushing his cart, looking through the trash for something to eat. He looks back at me, something in his eyes._

 

***

 

My alarm clock beeps loudly. I groan as I roll over to stop it. 5:01 am. I get out of bed, rummaging around in the dark, finding my clothes. Bolin turns in his sleep, a loud snore escaping him. I smile to myself, as I silently leave. I reach the bakery down the block, and the owner lets me in. For 2 hours I work hard, helping with the morning bread, setting up the shop. By 7 am I leave again, a small bag of fresh bread under my arm. I wake up Bolin when I get home, before taking a morning shower and changing into my school uniform. We take the bus at 7.30, Bolin yawning loudly, talking about some new gossip he's heard.

 

We arrive at school, Bolin heading towards his own classroom, while I make my way upstairs to mine. Inside Asami greets me happily, telling me about her newest project. I smile at her, listening to her talk until the teacher arrives and silences her. At lunch we meet up with Bolin again, he talks loudly, gesturing animatedly as he explains his newest obsession with a rumor. I give Asami a look, which she returns in kind, smiling at Bolin.

 

The afternoon classes pass without much happening. Asami falls asleep during Mr. Varrick's class, snoring lightly to herself, as he explains the relations between electrical currents. He makes a face at the class, when he notices Asami sleeping, then motions for all of us to stay silent. He does the most exaggerated sneaking over to her that I have ever seen, as he places a few wires on her fingers. He runs a light current through her and she jumps from the shock, drawing laughter from the whole class. He chastises her about sleeping in class, but also thanks her for allowing him to demonstrate his lesson of the day.

 

We catch up with Bolin on the roof at the end of day, they wanna go to the arcade, as usual. I apologize to them, telling them I have work. I sigh deeply when I leave. It's early, just past 2 pm, so I decide to walk down to the café. It's not far, just a few blocks down from school. I decide to take a shortcut through a back alley. I stop, when I see a person before me. I take a deep breath, turning my head. There are two more behind me.

 

"What do you want, Slim?" I ask the guy in front of me. I had recognized him immediately. Small time criminal, who used to run with me and Bolin.

 

"Come-on Mako, don't be like that." He spreads his arms in a warm gesture. "We used to be so tight, we were practically brothers." He smiles at me. A smile I only know too well.

 

"What do you want?" I ask again, not moving. His thugs are a pair of kids not much older than 15.

 

"I just want to say hi to an old friend, Mako. Also, offer him a job. One that pays a _lot_ better than baking morning bread, and sucking up to some café bitch." He smile widens.

 

"I'm not interested Slim." I say, moving to push past him. He steps in front of me. I sigh, I had expected as much. "Move aside." I look him in the eye, turning my expression to stone. He eyes me, smile gone.

 

"Come-on Mako. You could make it big, not stuck here with these losers." He watches me for a second. "Fine, have it your way then." He moves aside. "You could've been great Mako, but I guess fucking that little rich-girl of yours made your forget about your real friends." I ignore him as I pass him, turning towards the café.

 

Ashley greets me happily as I enter, bringing out some freshly baked muffins. She hands me one as I make my way out back and change.

 

"Mako, sweetie, what did I say about that frown of yours?" She say, when I come back out, handing me a muffin. "You're a real hunk, Mako. If you'd just smile a little, we'd have enough customers to start the most successful chain in the entire city." I sigh, pushing Slim from my mind and focus on what I'm doing, and why. Hiroshi Sato may be a detached rich bastard, but he still helped us.. Helped many. Much more than I realized that day 6 years ago.

 

"Alright, got it boss. Turn up the charm." I smile at her, and she gives me a knowing look.

 

"Alright Mako, what's going on? I know you're a Grumpy McGrumpypants but this is ridiculous." She crosses her arms, looking at me.

 

"It's nothing.. Ghosts from the past." I say, taking a bite from the muffin. It's chocolate, with sprinkles in the frosting.

 

"Mako." she drags out the last syllable, giving me a long look. She sighs, and returns to her work. The day passes with little of note, like always. Ashley sends me home with a package of pastries, and another flirtatious remark. At home Bolin is playing videogames, hair damp after he had just showered post training. I miss training with him, I really do but. Oh well, I chose this life, and I'm gonna stick by it.

 

Bolin greets me happily. Today he has even made dinner, before I got home, a steaming hot meal ready for me. I have to swallow a gulp of appreciation, before I eat it. Once I'm done, I grab Bolin from behind, hugging him tightly, before ruffling his hair.

 

I spend the last of my evening studying, catching up on my homework, and reading up on things online. I've decided that I'll be using my education to become a police officer, so I need to study hard. I grit my teeth and power through the textbook I bought, detailing basic police training. A few hours later Bolin says good night and goes to sleep. I stay up for another hour before calling it a night myself. As I lie in my bed, utterly exhausted I wonder if it's all worth it. I look over at Bolin's happy face as he sleeps. Yeah. It is absolutely worth it.


End file.
